Jikan Kyofusho
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Hanya cerita seorang gadis yang selalu mengutuk semua tentang waktu, yang selalu menghancurkan segala yang berhubungan dengan waktu... Tapi, dapatkah dia berubah? Atau malah makin memburuk? Now update minna-san! Pairing IchiRuki, please review
1. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang

Toki: Halo minna-san~~! Toki ada disini lagi~~!

Rukia: (gerutu gaje) Kali ini, lo pengen bikin fic apalagi, hah?

Toki: (ketawa evil) Lo… (nunjuk Rukia) JADI ORANG GILA! GYAHAHAHAHA!

Yukiko: (dalam hati) Bukannya yang gila To-chan ya?

Toki: Dan kali ini multichapters lagi~! Abal lagi~~!

Rukia: (berdoa) Moga-moga akhir-akhirnya gue gak mati… (nyadar) Oi! One Litre Tears for You-nya gimana tuh?

Toki: (udah lari duluan) Jikan Kyofushou )* DOZOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach punya Toki! (digorok Tite Kubo)

**Warning: **abal, typo(s), ide mungkin pasaran

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

_Hai_ – flashback, mimpi Rukia

It's Rukia PoV!

)* saya cari artinya di paman google : chronophobia! Informasi lebih lanjut, cari aja digoogle~~

* * *

><p><strong>Jikan Kyofusho<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Type: Multichapters**

"_**Aku… hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang…"**_

Hentikan…

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Aku bilang hentikan!

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Aku melihat sinis jam analog yang bertengger manis di dindingku, lalu dengan kasar mengambilnya. "KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Dan dengan teriakan itu, aku menghancurkan jam itu, jam yang kudapat dari… aku tak tahu siapa. Setelah selesai melakukannya, aku terdiam. Memastikan apakah jam itu sudah mati.

Tidak ada lagi suara.

Aku tersenyum.

Dengan melompat kecil, aku melangkah ke kasurku. Aku berbaring dan menaikan selimutku hingga menutupi kepalaku. Berharap _mereka _tidak akan mengangguku lagi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hisana-nee…"<em>

_Hanya petir yang menyambutku. Dan juga suara jam dinding. Aku melihat dengan tak percaya bahwa kakakku sudah pergi dari sisiku. Ini semua karena dia… _waktu…

"_Hisana-nee… Kenapa…?"_

_Tangan kecilku meraih tangan kakakku yang jauh lebih besar dariku. Dingin. Hanya itu yang kurasakan._

_Aku benci waktu… Waktu selalu mengambil semuanya dariku…_

_Kini aku sendirian… Tiada siapapun menemaniku…_

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

_Tidak! Jangan suara itu lagi! Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku._

_Dan suaranya masih terdengar, sangat jelas._

"_Pergi…" ujarku lirih._

_Tik… Tik…_

"_Jangan bawa apapun lagi dariku!" teriakku dengan suara parau._

_Tik… Tik…_

_Dengan geram, aku mengambil jam tersebut dan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. "JANGAN LAGI KAU BAWA PERGI APAPUN DARIKU!"_

Sontak, aku terbangun sambil menutup telingaku. Pipiku basah karena air mata. Kulihat kesekitarku, mencari suara yang selalu menghantuiku. Meskipun sekarang dirumah ini tidak ada satu jam pun…

Aku masih bisa mendengarnya… Waktu _masih _mengincarku…

Dengan langkah lemas, aku berjalan kearah lemari bajuku, mengambil baju seragamku dengan perlahan. Jujur, sebetulnya aku sangat benci sekolah. Terlalu banyak peraturan, isinya hanya orang-orang tak berperasaan, dan juga disana ada banyak jam…

Di koridor…

Di kelas…

Dan aku benci itu!

Setelah mengganti baju, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan berat kearah pintu. Setelah mengunci pintu, aku berangkat kesekolah dengan lesu. Kulihat anak-anak seumurku tertawa bahagia.

Mereka tidak tau betapa kejinya waktu itu.

Beberapa orang disekitarku menatapku aneh. Apa karena aku selalu memakai apapun serba hitam –kaos kaki hitam, sepatu hitam, syal hitam, dan jaket hitam? (A/N: Ah, lupa bilang, ceritanya lagi musim dingin)

Tapi aku tetap berjalan, toh aku ini memang suka pakaian hitam, pakaian berduka.

* * *

><p>"Eh lihat tuh! Itukan si cewek aneh itu kan?"<p>

"Iya, iya! Ih! Lagi-lagi dia memakai pakaian hitam!"

Aku ingin sekali menlakban mulut siswa-siswa disini. Tidak pernah menghargai orang lain. Aku tetap berjalan menuju kelas. Ketika aku membuka pintu kelas, lagi-lagi aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari semua orang.

Biarlah, toh aku sudah biasa.

Aku duduk di kursi pojok kiri belakang, yang berada tepat disamping jendela. Ya, dibelakang. Jauh dari tatapan, jauh dari jam…

Tapi anehnya, aku mendapati sebuah tas dikursi itu. Tas siapa ini?

"Oi! Aku duduk disitu!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Cowok, berambut jingga, dan juga tinggi.

"Maaf ya, lebih baik kau duduk ditempat lain" katanya dengan nada memohon.

Aku hanya menatapnya sinis, lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Seketika aku panik, satu-satunya tempat kosong ada di…

Depan, tepatnya di depan meja guru.

Tubuhku langsung gemetar. Tidak! Dimanapun asal jangan disitu!

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, sontak aku memberontak.

"Oi! Ada apa sih?"

Kulihat siapa orangnya, ternyata cowok tadi. Melihat tangannya masih di pundakku, aku langsung melepasnya.

"Mou daijoubu?" tanyanya.

Aku tak menjawabnya, menatapnya sinis. Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa! Dan itu karenanya!

KRING!

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan kulihat para sensei mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Dengan masih menatap cowok tadi sinis, aku mulai berjalan kearah meja kosong tadi.

* * *

><p>Istirahat, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku senang disini. Bebas kemanapun, tak perlu cemas mendengar suara detikan jam. Aku benci apapun yang berhubungan dengan waktu karena…<p>

Mengingat tentang waktu membuat aku takut…

Takut kehilangan…

Dan juga takut menghilang…

Aku menggeleng kepalaku, lalu berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Kenapa? Hanya karena satu alasan; disana tidak ada jam.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung menghirup udara segar yang ada disana. Mukaku langsung melemas. Disini benar-benar tenang…

"Yah…! Tempatku sudah diambil ya?"

Suara itu lagi! Aku membalikkan badanku, mendapati cowok menyebalkan tadi. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

Yah, semua yang kulakukan selalu dengan sinis.

Cowok itu terkekeh. "Akhirnya ngomong juga! Tapi, sekali-sekali senyum kek! Atau apa kek! Jadi cewek kok sinis melulu?" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, muak melihat mukanya. Muka yang penuh kenaifan.

"Kenapa kau hanya sendirian saja?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Hah?"

Cowok itu bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau hanya sendirian saja? Biasanya kan cewek suka makan berkelompok gitu…"

Cih, pertanyaanku saja belum dijawabnya, sekarang dia bertanya. "Bukan urusanmu" jawabku lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Aku tidak mau berlama-lamaan bersama cowok itu.

* * *

><p>Tik… Tik… Tik…<p>

Aku menatap papan tulis dengan perasaan cemas. Bunyi itu terus bernyanyi di daun telingaku.

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Kumohon… hentikan suara itu… Aku menutup kedua telingaku.

Tik… Tik.. Tik…

"Kuchiki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ochi-sensei. Aku tetap gemetaran, sama sekali tidak mengubris pertanyaannya.

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Kupejamkan kedua mataku kuat-kuat, dan dengan itu, aku tidak merasakan ataupun mendengar apapun.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rukia-chan!"<em>

_Aku membalikkan badan, melihat kedua orang tuaku dan Hisana-nee melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku berlari kecil kearah mereka._

"_Chotto matte yo!" teriakku._

_Tik…_

_Kulihat, otou-san menghilang. Aku langsung panik dan berlari lebih cepat._

_Tik… Tik…_

_Kali ini, okaa-san menghilang juga. Aku berlari lebih cepat. Hisana-nee berada tepat didepanku, membuka lebar tangannya untuk menyambutku._

"_Hisana-nee!"_

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

_Dan tepat saat aku melompat kearah Hisana-nee…_

_Dia menghilang._

_Aku terjatuh. Kulihat lututku berdarah. Aku tak peduli. Yang kumau mereka semua kembali._

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

_Kulihat jam besar muncul didepanku dan berkata, "Sekarang giliranmu…"_

Aku membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar, lalu melihat kesekeliling…

Hanya mimpi…

Tunggu, seingatku aku berada dikelas… Kenapa sekarang aku ada di ruang kesehatan?

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya!"

Aku melirik kearah orang yang memanggilku. Cowok itu lagi. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku, dengan nada yang biasanya.

Cowok itu cuma menghela nafas. "Haah… Jangan bikin panik semua orang dong!" katanya, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Aku hanya melihat lurus kearah tembok, tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Tik…

Mataku terbelalak, lalu aku menengok kearah cowok tadi. Kulihat dengan tajam sesuatu yang berbunyi ditangan kirinya. Cowok itu menatapku bingung, lalu bertanya, "Oi, ada apa?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku langsung menerjangnya dan mengambil benda itu, lalu dengan pisau lipat yang selalu kusembunyikan dikantong rokku, aku menusuk benda itu berkali-kali. Benda apa itu?

Jam, sebuah jam tangan.

Cowok tadi melihatku dengan tatapan ngeri. Ya, tak apa-apa melihatku seperti, asalkan…

Benda neraka ini hancur dihadapanku.

Setelah yakin benda itu sudah _mati_, aku menaruh pisau lipatku dikantong rokku. Cowok tadi akhirnya membuka suara, "O-Oi…"

Aku tetap melihat dengan tajam benda tadi. Cowok itu akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau menghancurkan jam tanganku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata lelah, lelah akan hidup ini. "Aku… hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang…"

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Toki: (tepuk tangan sendiri)<p>

Rukia: (cengok)

Yukiko: (geleng-geleng kepala)

Toki: Memang aneh… tapi! Buat yang membaca, arigatou~~! Buat yang ngereview, arigatou gozaimasu! Buat yang nge-flame… jangan ya… (kabur)

Rukia: (baru nyadar) WOI! AUTHOR GAJE!


	2. Bukannya aku sudah menderita?

Toki: Halo minna-san! Kita ketemu lagi ya~~~

Rukia: Oi… One Litre Tears for You-nya gimana tuh?

Toki: Uhm… Masih kehabisan ide Ruki-chan! (dalam hati) Tumben nih anak ngomong pake nada biasa… Biasanya teriak melulu…

Rukia: Oh… (nyerang Toki pake Sode no Shirayuki)

Toki: (langsung ngehindar, kaget) WOI! LO MAU GUE MATI YA?

Rukia: (masih nyoba nusuk Toki) Lah? Bukannya dicerita ini lo bikin gue benci "waktu"? (Toki: waktu, pukul, jam)

Toki: Ya tapi kan- (nyadar kalau rambutnya kepotong dikit) GYAAAAA! RAMBUT BERHARGA GUE!

Rukia: (masih mencoba menyerang Toki)

Yukiko: (ngucek-ngucek mata, baru bangun tidur) Berisik amat sih! (ngelemparin Rukia dan Toki bantal)

Toki: (jawdrop) Jikan Kyofusho, DOZOU! (bantalnya mendarat dengan "mulus" di muka Toki)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach punya Tite Kubo! Cerita ini dan Yukiko punya Toki no Miko!

**Warning: **penuh dengan angst, jika anda tidak suka, CEPAT-CEPAT KLIK TOMBOL BACK!

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

_Hai _– flashback, mimpi Rukia (dalam Author's PoV!)

It's still Rukia's PoV!

* * *

><p><strong>Jikan Kyofusho<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Type: Multichapters**

_**Bukannya hidupku sudah cukup menderita sekarang?**_

"Aku… hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang…"

Setelah mulut kecil ini mengatakan kalimat tersebut, cowok berambut jingga itu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah itu tatapan prihatin? Mengejek? Simpati?

Aku tidak peduli. Dan tidak mau peduli.

Dengan langkah tidak seimbang, aku berjalan ke pintu ruang kesehatan. Belum saja aku menggapai gagang pintunya, aku sudah terjatuh kearah belakang. Aku tidak menutup mata, toh rasa sakit ini sering kurasakan.

Tapi, sudah semenit aku terjatuh, aku tetap tidak merasakan sakit. Dan kulihat, cowok tadi sudah melindungiku.

Lancang sekali. Aku tidak butuh perlindungannya.

"Kau masih butuh istirahat" ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Heh. Memang dia bosku? Enak saja menyuruhku seenaknya!

Dengan segera aku bangkit dari genggamannya, merasa risih didekatnya. "Jauhi aku, biarkan aku sendiri" ucapku dingin dan sesegera mungkin meninggal ruang kesehatan ini, meninggal cowok itu sendirian.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima…"<p>

Konyol, kenapa aku mengucapkan kata itu? Berharap seseorang akan menjawab panggilanku? Mustahil.

Aku melempar tasku dengan arah tak menentu lalu berjalan ke dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Melihat semua makanan di kulkas kosong, aku hanya mendesah. Kenapa aku harus keluar dari rumah lagi?

Aku mengambil tas belanjaku dan dompetku lalu dengan gotai berjalan menuju keluar. Kulihat anak dari tetangga sebelah bermain dengan riangnya. Betapa rindunya aku melihat senyuman polos seperti miliknya…

"Fuyuki! Cepat masuk kedalam!"

Kulihat seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan memanggil anak tadi, lalu berbisik padanya –cukup kencang untukku dengar, "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan gila itu!"

Gila? Dia bilang aku "gila"? Beraninya dia berkata seperti itu tentangku! Aku masih waras! Aku masih punya akal sehat!

-iya kan?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku dengan kuat, lalu berjalan menuju supermarket. Tujuanku hanya membeli beberapa makanan dan cepat pulang. Ya, hanya itu tujuanku. Aku tidak mengharapkan hal lain terjadi selama perjalanan ini.

* * *

><p>Berat. Ya, tas belanja yang tadinya ringan dan tipis sekarang berubah menjadi berat dan tebal. Tapi, aku cukup kuat untuk menenteng tas ini.<p>

Aku berjalan agak cepat. Ah… Andai aku mempunyai kekuatan berpindah tempat… Semuanya tidak perlu serepot ini.

Tiba-tiba, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah taman bermain yang terlihat kumuh. Air hangat mengalir mulus dikedua pipiku. Taman itu…

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san! Aku mau bermain di taman bermain yang biasanya itu ya!"_

Air mata turun makin deras kali ini. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Taman itu…

"_Hati-hati dijalan ya!"_

"_Uhm!"_

Taman itu… Hari itu… _Waktu _itu…

"_RUKIA!"_

_BRUKK!_

"_OTOU-SAN!"_

Kakiku melemas, tanganku pun melemah, tak terasa tas belanja yang sedari tadi kutenteng sudah menyentuh tanah. Dan kali ini kedua lututku ikut menyentuh tanah. Dan dengan itu, badanku ambruk dan aku kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san! Otou-san! Aku mau bermain di taman bermain yang biasanya itu ya!" teriak Rukia kecil dengan cerianya, sambil berlari kecil kearah kedua orang tuanya.<em>

_Sang ibu membelai kepala Rukia dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Boleh saja! Tapi kali ini, otou-san yang menemanimu, oke? Okaa-san harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu"_

_Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat, lalu melihat muka ayahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Otou-san! Otou-san mau menemaniku kan?" tanyanya dengan muka memohon. Sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil._

"_Tentu saja otou-san mau! Siapkan jaketmu, udara diluar sepertinya lebih dingin dari kemarin" ujar ayahnya, lalu Rukia menganggukan kepalanya._

"_Hai otou-san!" Dan dengan itu, Rukia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya._

_Setelah beberapa menit, Rukia berlari kecil kearah ayahnya. "Lihat otou-san! Aku memakai jaket yang otou-san beri ketika natal tahun lalu!" ujar Rukia sambil menari-nari kecil didepan ayahnya._

_Lagi-lagi sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil. "Hai hai, sekarang ayo kita pergi!" ujar ayahnya penuh semangat sambil memegang tangan kecil Rukia._

"_Itterasai!" ujar sang ibu kepada pasangan ayah-anak itu._

_Sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia terus bertanya kepada ayahnya dengan muka polosnya, sedangkan sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri kecilnya itu._

_Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan mereka; taman bermain. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Rukia segera berlari menyebrangi jalan._

"_Rukia, hati-hati ya!" peringat sang ayah. Tapi, Rukia terlalu senang untuk mendengar peringatan ayahnya itu. Dan tiba-tiba-_

_TIN TIN!_

_Mata ayah Rukia membulat. Dilihatnya sebuah truk besar mengarah ke arah putri kesayangannya itu. Dengan segera, sang ayah berlari kearah Rukia._

"_RUKIA!"_

_Dengan sekuat tenaga, sang ayah mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia, menggantikan posisi anaknya. _

_BRUKK!_

_Rukia menahan tangis ketika melihat kedua tangannya tergores aspal. "Otou-san! Ta-"_

_Kalimat Rukia terputus, kedua mata kecilnya membesar melihat sosok ayahnya berlumuran darah. Darah segar mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Salah satu tangan kekarnya terlihat seperti ingin menggapai Rukia._

_Rukia ketakutan. Ayahnya yang selalu dia banggakan dan sayangi, mati didepan kedua matanya. "O-Otou-san…" bisik Rukia sambil meraih tangan ayahnya yang besar. Dingin, tangan ayahnya tidak lagi hangat seperti biasanya._

"_Otou-san… Bangun!" teriak Rukia, berharap sang ayah akan bangun dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya._

_Tapi, sosok berwibawa didepannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Rukia masih mencoba menguncangkan badan ayahnya._

"_Otou-san!"_

_Hening._

"_Otou-san!"_

_Masih hening. Tangisan Rukia pecah dan dengan suara serak, dia tetap meneriaki ayahnya._

"_OTOU-SAN!"_

Aku (A/N: Langsung ke Rukia's PoV!) membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar, melihat sekelilingku. Dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa disini?

"Ah… Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu! Aku mendongak keatas untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Mataku mulai bosan melihat cowok berambut jingga itu.

Dia mendesah pelan. "Kenapa sih kau selalu pingsan setiap saat?" tanyanya lalu memberiku sebuah mangkuk. "Itu bubur, makanlah"

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "I-Ini rumahmu?"

Cowok tadi tersenyum. "Ah… Ya, tepatnya ini di klinik ayahku. Ayahku itu seorang dokter" jawabnya.

"La-Lalu… Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku melihatmu pingsan dijalan dan membawamu kesini" jawabnya lagi. "Ayolah! Buburnya bisa berair lho! Kamu itu harus banyak makan! Lihat badanmu! Kurus kering begitu!"

Aku menatapnya tajam. Tapi, mengingat dia telah menolongku, aku menghaluskan tatapanku. "…Arigatou…" bisikku.

Cowok itu melihatku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tadi… kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku" jawabku, lalu memakan sesendok bubur buatannya. Enak. "Kau yang memasak ini?" tanyaku, lalu memakan sesendok lagi.

Cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, adikku yang membuatnya"

Aku terus memakan bubur itu sampai habis. Kuakui buburnya enak. Lalu, cowok itu melihatku dengan lekat. "Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu-

Tik…

Suara itu. Ketika aku hendak bangkit dari kasur ini, cowok itu langsung mengambil barang yang kuincar itu. Ya, kalian pasti sudah tau kan barang apa itu?

"Jam ini lumayan mahal, sayang kalau kau rusak" ujarnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar ini.

Aku terdiam lalu berjalan menuju pintu tempat cowok tadi keluar. Sebelum aku menyentuh gagang pintunya, cowok itu sudah membuka pintunya duluan. "Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Maaf sudah merepotkan"

Ketika aku ingin berjalan keluar, cowok itu menaruh sesuatu dikepalan tanganku. "Nomor handphone-ku. Setidaknya hubungi aku ketika kau ada masalah" ujarnya.

Aku terdiam, lalu melihat kertas kecil digenggamanku itu. Kubaca tulisan dikertas itu. _Kurosaki Ichigo 0813XXXXXXXX_

* * *

><p>Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku selebar mungkin. Aku masih mengantuk. Aku masih butuh tidur. Tapi, sialnya, aku harus sekolah. Ah, aku berharap dapat cepat dewasa…<p>

Ketika aku sudah sampai di dekat gerbang sekolahan, beberapa anak cewek melihatku dengan tatapan dingin. Aneh, bukannya cuma aku yang bisa mengeluarkan tatapan sedingin itu?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lalu tetap berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Ketika aku membuka lokerku-

BRAAKK!

Mataku membulat melihat lokerku ditutup dengan kasar. Apa-apaan ini?

"Halo Kuchiki-san~!"

Kulihat orang yang melakukan hal tadi. Ternyata dia adalah Inoue Orihime, cewek yang paling merasa dirinya paling cantik disekolah. Ya, memang benar sih.

"Nee~ Kulihat kemarin Kurosaki-kun pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah kau pingsan~~ Apa yang dia lakukan? Tepatnya, apa yang _kau_ lakukan?" tanya Inoue dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya lalu membuka lokerku lagi, tapi kali ini Inoue menutup lokerku lebih keras lagi. Mukanya yang tadinya tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap.

"Ingat saja ya, Kurosaki-kun itu milikku! MILIKKU! Jika aku melihat kau dan Kurosaki-kun berdua saja, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita, mengerti?" ancamnya dengan amarah, lalu membiarkanku sendirian.

Aku tidak takut akan ancamannya, bukannya hidupku sudah cukup menderita sekarang?

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Toki: Yey! Akhirnya bisa update juga~~~!<p>

Yukiko: Emang dari kemarin To-chan kemana? Kok baru update sekarang?

Toki: (ketawa hambar) Yah~~ Toki punya sedikit (baca: segunung) tugas yang belom selesai, dan sedangkan hari senin udah mulai UAS, jadinya Toki bakal menghentikan aktifitas menulis fic untuk sementara! Tenang aja, cuma seminggu kok!

Rukia: Oi author gaje, aku belom selesai menghabisimu… (bisik Rukia dari belakang dengan suara dark)

Toki: (kabur) GYAAAA!

Rukia: (ngejar)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Oke deh minna-san yang sudah membaca fic ini~~! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal To-chan ini! Dimohon reviewnya ya~~! Kritik dan saran juga diterima disini!


End file.
